Surrogates
by Faulty Paragon
Summary: Twelve tender moments during KHIII when Donald and Goofy stood strong by Sora's side, and one when they finally couldn't- when he finally went somewhere they couldn't follow. Spoilers for all of KHIII.


A/N: I never thought I'd see the day where I wrote Donald and Goofy into anything, but I needed to get this off my chest for a while. It's also been a long time since I was actually crying while writing something. This means a lot to me.

**Note:** Fair warning, I didn't include the moment in the Keyblade Graveyard when they first faced off against Terranort. While many people like that moment when Donald and Goofy protected the group, I wanted to keep this fic purely in the canon timeline, and while those actions were noble, they didn't _really_ happen in the final timeline. It also just wasn't a moment which spoke to me personally, to be honest. I hope y'all can enjoy this fic for the moments it does cover, versus what it doesn't show.

Be warned- full spoilers for KHIII below. With that being said, let me know what you think of it, or if you saw this tenderness within the game as well!

* * *

Surrogates

**_I._**

The Mysterious Tower has never changed, despite constantly moving around the cosmos, the great Ocean Between, flitting amongst the millions of stars littering the sky at every wish and whim of the great wizard who controlled it. Even the tiny glimpse into the never-ending abyss granted through the window of the tower is a magical sight; however, no matter how much beauty in the world there seems to be around them, Sora never manages to truly pay attention.

Donald and Goofy are long accustomed to this.

Sitting in his usual chair, the wizard furrows his brow, trying to contain his resignation. Something about this journey feels out of place, and yet, he has no choice but to send the young man out into the worlds once more in order to reawaken his lost powers. He knows this, and yet…

The older man sighs as Sora marvels at his reflection in the mirror, pivoting this way and that to check out his new outfit rather than preparing for his departure. Without alerting the young man, Yen Sid motions towards Donald and Goofy, the two faithful companions of the King standing at attention by the side of the room. They glance at each other nervously before shuffling closer to the wizard, leaning in to hear every slow, hushed, purposeful word.

"Look after him, please. He has the fate of us all on his shoulders. And, alas, he is… still so young." Yen Sid's eyes fill with remorse as he gazes upon the sixteen-year-old, that bright face in the mirror shining so, so brightly. Donald and Goofy's eyes wander to the boy as well, the two of them sighing in unison, drawing shaky breaths.

He has always been too young to go through any of this. They trade uneasy glances once more, their eyes doing all the talking necessary.

_What if this is the journey that breaks him?_

They turn back to Yen Sid simultaneously, whispering, "We won't let you down."

They _couldn't _let the man down. This is their duty, their place in this horrifying war_._ They will protect Sora, forever, until the end.

**_II._**

_"Now, set your heart free."_

With the last of the Neoshadows and Dusks cleared out, the final heart floating lazily towards the sky and away from its sinewy casing of darkness, the three of them are finally able to relax and sheathe their weapons. Donald and Goofy run towards one another, expecting their charge to follow suit- however, the distinct lack of his presence makes them turn towards him instead.

Standing a ways away from them, Sora stands still, back turned from them and eyes downcast. His fingers are clenched into loose fists, shoulders slightly hunched and pensive. He doesn't move an inch, not even when Donald sighs aloud, breaking the eerie silence which has settled over the courtyard outside of Twilight Town's Old Mansion. The rustling of leaves echoes on a brisk breeze, the wind ruffling Sora's hair, but the boy pays no mind. The magician and the knight trade more concerned looks.

This quiet, thoughtful, worried boy isn't the one they have grown to love over these last few years.

_What's he doing?_

_Gee, I dunno. Let's… give him time._

"Herc said…" the teenager suddenly murmurs. Slowly, his posture becomes more animated, his movements more lively. His guardians shift to look at him, curious and expectant as he continues, "He said, 'With all my heart'." Sora raises his eyes towards the sky, and the other two can imagine with perfect clarity the lazy orange clouds reflecting in his clear blue gaze. "Okay. Then all my heart it is. I'm getting Roxas out."

His conviction only grows as he turns back to them, a fierce determination growing within them all. "Are you with me, Donald? Goofy?"

This is him. This is their Sora.

Smiles growing wide, they emphatically reply, "You betcha!" Because it is true- they'd follow Sora on any adventure. Sora is always running around, trying to help people, after all. What's another name to add to their list of people to save?

"I don't know what Ansem and Xemnas want, but I think we'd better tell the others to watch out," Sora adds.

"Yeah," Donald affirms, nodding enthusiastically.

Goofy smiles, and the tension dissipates instantly. "Okay, then. Let's head back to town."

They have a plan, and they'll follow through. They always do, by Sora's side.

**_III._**

Satisfied with their newfound arrangement, Rapunzel strolls down the forest path alongside Flynn, leaving the trio behind. After a few moments, they follow after their new companions, keeping out of earshot.

"Rapunzel sure is interesting," Donald comments as they watch the blonde's attention jump to every little thing that comes across her path.

Goofy chuckles. "Yeah, her heart's pulling her all kindsa ways."

Sora pauses, prompting the other two to stop directly behind him. The brunet's eyes linger upon the young woman's back, but he doesn't speak- instead, he simply rests, formulating his thoughts.

Donald and Goofy share a concerned, yet amused, look. Sora has never been much of a thinker before- where is all this introspection coming from?

Quietly, Donald whispers, "Is he being moody again?"

Goofy chuckles quietly, rubbing his nose. "I'd say he's at that age where he's thinkin' a lot," the knight murmurs back. "He's grown up a lot."

As they whisper, Sora crosses his arms, lost in thought. "The outside world must seem so big and scary," he finally admits, voice warm and _far too_ grown-up for Donald and Goofy's liking. Wryly, the brunet grins, adding, "I know how she feels."

They both believe him. It feels like it had been just a scant few days since their first meeting- landing haphazardly upon a lost and confused Sora. Back then, neither of them had been sure about joining the young boy on his journey. He had been nothing but oversized smiles and giant yellow shoes, spiky hair and the gentlest heart. But there had been something about the boy- something about the sweetness in his young face, the earnestness in his voice as he explained his desperate wish to find his friends, and his promise to keep them safe.

"Lucky for me," Sora continues softly, "you two came along at just the right time- and the rest has been unforgettable."

They trade looks again- they both melt. Sora has kept his word over and over again, growing stronger and stronger every time they encounter the darkness. Two years have passed since that initial meeting. It's a mind-boggling thing to think about, that their last few years have been spent gallivanting around the worlds in order to keep the peace. They wouldn't trade it for the world.

As Sora scratches his cheek, embarrassed at his sudden display of emotion, his two guardians beam at him. Donald and Goofy both know that _they _are the lucky ones to have been able to watch this sweet young man grow.

**_IV._**

They are both trembling in the presence of this masked figure, and yet, they cannot do anything to stop him as he brandishes a vile-looking Keyblade towards Sora's shaken form. They both stare at this new speaker and take in the facts- he is an enemy. He wears the cloak of the Organization, his voice is dark and husky and menacing, and he wants to hurt them. To hurt _Sora. _

The spokes on the blade are a sickening red, reminiscent of blood, contrasting horribly with the pale turquoise eye looking through a slit pupil, embedded into the end of the blade. The entire weapon hovers a few inches away from Sora's face. And yet, they can't move.

The screams filling the air from the released canister, and the mere presence of this intruder, are still too powerful, lingering on and turning into a heavy, thick, painful miasma of fear clogging their throats.

They are scared.

The masked man growls, "The half of me that sleeps on… inside of your heart."

"Vanitas!" Sora cries, but there is another voice there as well- a higher pitch, a younger boy. It sits overtop of Sora's voice as he says the name of this man that Donald and Goofy have never seen before in the flesh, and the boy reaches up a hand to clutch his throat, eyes betraying just how startled and unsure that other voice has left him.

Donald and Goofy can only watch. It terrifies them. How does Sora know his name? They only know about Vanitas because of what the King had told them briefly. Had Sora met this enemy before? And what was that second voice?

Why can't they _move?_

"Ventus," Vanitas slurs, hissing like a viper. Poison drips from his words. "What a strange place to slither off to…" He finally lowers his blade, and Donald and Goofy can't help but breathe out a sigh of relief.

The peace doesn't last long. Vanitas stalks towards Sora slowly, a predator reaching out his hand towards Sora's panicked face as he spits, "…you insignificant _speck."_

Sora slaps his hand weakly away, stumbling backwards. "What are you talking about?" His voice is shaky.

They still can't move.

"Oh, you wouldn't remember," Vanitas explains, the epitome of nonchalant. "When you were little, you formed a special bond, with a boy named Ventus who joined with your heart." He points accusingly at Sora, dropping his voice even lower.

That familiar name is enough to finally restore control to their movements. Donald takes a step forward, crying, "Ven!"

Incredulous, Goofy mumbles, "Is he sayin' that one of the missing Keyblade wielders is inside Sora's heart?"

Sora looks down at his open hand, and Donald and Goofy can see- there is a tremor in his fingertips. "How is that possible?" the teenager whispers.

He has no time ponder, however, as shadowy tendrils of negativity begin to swirl around Vanitas, the masked figure raising his weapon once more. "Now, you will return Ventus to me." With a wave of his hand, the tendrils fly towards Sora, and the young man collapses in an instant, clutching his chest and whimpering in pain.

In a flash of movement, Donald and Goofy stand before him, expressions stern and stances strong. They hold their weapons in front of them, forming a barrier with which to protect Sora from the darkness growing around Vanitas.

It hurts. Everything hurts- every fiber of their beings hurts, the shadows just too forceful to bear. Standing against this onslaught causes so much crippling pain that Donald's illusion almost wavers, and for a moment, they are monsters no longer.

Weakly, Sora calls, "Donald… Goofy…"

And their hearts break, listening to how much pain their sweet Sora is in.

There is no time to wallow in the agony. Standing firm against the increasing intensity of the negativity and darkness, Goofy explains, trying to mask the strain in his voice to avoid worrying their charge, "The King told us about this. Ventus wasn't able to defeat Vanitas. They struck each other down, and then the King said that Ventus' heart never returned to him!"

Donald squeals, "You're not gonna do that to Sora! No way!" With that, they both push forward, their combined strength dispelling the shadows threatening Sora.

With nary a concern, Vanitas commands, "Stay out of this!" He waves a hand, firing a concentration projectile of shadow towards them. They can't dodge, and they're too weakened from the exertion earlier to stand their ground. They fly back, collapsing into a quivering heap, fear filling their hearts as negativity penetrates every barrier within.

_He's going to hurt Sora._

With a gasp, they simultaneously start, screaming, "Sora!" But they are helpless, forced but to watch as Vanitas swats Sora's Keyblade away and holds his own weapon to Sora's neck. "Join your heart… with mine!"

_He's going to **hurt Sora.**_

They can't look. The grief is overwhelming. They have failed.

It is only after they hear Sully's roar that they are able to look up, able to watch the ridiculous array of doors which Sully and Mike lock Vanitas within over and over again. The two monsters create a maze so complicated that none would ever be able to escape.

With shaking breaths, Donald and Goofy run towards Sora, helping the boy up to his feet. As a trio, they walk over to their friends, their saviours.

"Thank you!" Donald cries.

"We owe ya," Goofy agrees.

They both bite their tongues when Mike and Sully protest, saying "No, _we _should be thanking you." They want to argue, but they do not, keeping their cool instead. After a moment, all they want to do is fall apart, thanking these two monsters with all their hearts. These two just saved Sora.

The teenager walks over to Boo, unaware of the maelstrom of emotion within his guardians' hearts. He pauses, crouching slightly to look in the little girl's eyes. He talks kindly to her, unfazed by what just transpired. Donald and Goofy look at one another, feeling their hearts start to beat again collectively as they hear Sora's even voice, his gentle demeanor.

Sora's alright. They're alright. They cannot stop trembling, though, at the thought of just how close they had just been to losing their light.

**_V._**

The entire mountain seems to rumble, and then, trees and debris and ice fly everywhere. They all squint, stepping back to protect themselves from the onslaught. As one, the trio hold their breath, waiting to see what will emerge from the side of the path which had just exploded.

With heavy footsteps, the giant icy creature they had fought earlier stomps his way past them. He pays them no mind, walking with a purpose in his lumbering gait.

Sora moans, "Him again?!" and runs after the golem, cutting it off from its path. He summons his Keyblade, ready to fight. Wordlessly, Donald and Goofy run by Sora's side, pulling out their own weapons. They share a look with one another.

_We shouldn't fight if it's not attackin' us, huh?_

_If Sora wants to fight it, we have no choice._

_Yup. We'll stick with him._

The brunet declares, "Hey! You'd better not have hurt our friends!"

To their surprise, the creature stumbles on by them. As he passes, they see his tortured expression. "Elsaaa!" he cries, and suddenly, his stride has less purpose, and more desperation in their eyes.

"H-hey, wait up!" Before they can rebuke him, Sora bolts after the ice golem, jogging to keep up with his giant steps. Donald and Goofy follow behind as quickly as they can, but it's difficult- Sora has always been faster than them. They pant and heave, but they keep pushing after their Keyblade wielder and their former enemy.

Instead of antagonizing the creature, Sora simply asks, "Are you… looking for Elsa too?"

At the mention of her name, the golem turns around and growls at them. He stalks menacingly towards them, claws bared at the ready.

"Whoa! Eeeasy!" Sora holds out his hands to stop the creature, and surprisingly, he obeys. "Do you wanna go save her from the bad guy? We're on the same side!"

At that, all of the fight slips out of the golem. "Elsa," he sadly moans, closing his eyes in pain.

Goofy knows what the creature means. If Sora was gone, he would be heartbroken, too. "I guess all he ever wanted to do was keep Elsa safe."

Sora thinks for a moment. "Hey. We should team up, big guy."

Immediately, Donald raises his objections. "Team up?!"

"C'mon," Sora pleads. "We wanna help her, too. Why not?" The golem looks surprised at this admission. Sora takes his chances and offers, "So, whaddaya say?"

The ice golem grunts, nods, and in a blink of an eye Sora is walking alongside the creature towards the town. Sora's voice airily carries over the pure expanse of snow around them as the distance between them and his guardians grows. "Hey, what should I call you? You're so big, and the snow looks so fluffy! Ooh, I'll call you Marshmallow!"

"Sora!" Donald cries plaintively, reaching out a worried hand towards the boy.

Goofy ambles over, smiling wryly as Donald crosses his arms, the magician clearly upset. "One great thing about Sora- he can always make friends with anybody," Goofy giggles.

Donald's expression shifts to one of tired resignation. "Yippee," he sighs half-heartedly, but he protests no longer. Sora has always been able to become friends with anyone, even in the most trying of circumstances.

"Donald, Goofy, c'mon!" Sora calls brightly.

The two guardians comply, rushing after the boy before they are left behind entirely. "Wait for us!"

They know he wouldn't actually leave them behind.

That open nature of his is how they became friends. As much as Donald dislikes this new situation, neither of them would change Sora's loving nature for the world.

**_VI._**

The raging vulture above them finally cracks and crumbles, ceasing its rampant volleys of fire upon the ship. Donald and Goofy cheer excitedly along with the rest of the crew as it finally shatters, a giant heart floating up into the sky before it disappears at last.

"He did it! That wee lad did it!" one shipmate cheers, and a few of them holler rambunctiously at Sora. The teenager is still riding on the back of one of the smaller Heartless, and even from the ship the two guardians can see how wide his smile is. A swell of pride fills their chest, realizing just how powerful their charge has become. He may not have truly found the power of waking yet, but he is indeed strong enough to defend others, and that is something worth cherishing.

At least, until the smaller Heartless begin to vanish.

As the crew continues to scream and yell and celebrate their victory over the strange, foul beast, Donald and Goofy can only watch in growing horror as the contrails Sora had been riding begin to vanish in a puff of smoke. The brunet's voice is faint in the distance- he hadn't been floating right above the ship, but a good few hundred yards out instead- as he screams, "Oh _nooo!" _and begins to fall towards the ocean.

Their hearts leap into their throat. Instantly, they are rushing to a small lifeboat, undoing the harnesses and ropes keeping it lashed on without even looking at their hands. Their eyes are transfixed upon Sora's body, flailing and falling like a crashing missile, striking the turbulent, rocky water's surface head-first.

He does not resurface.

"That's our boat!" one of the crewmates call.

"And that was Sora!" Goofy practically screams back, desperation at an all-time high. Donald simply weeps already, too shaken and terrified to think as to what is going on.

That was Sora falling. That was _their Sora._

Will lays a hand on Goofy's shoulder. "If he's… He'll likely end up on the shores of that island over there." …_If he's still alive. _The words are unspoken, yet the phrase hangs over their heads, a tightening noose choking the air out of them. "We'll take you. Go find him." With his help, they are lowered into the water, sitting tensely in the boat with another quiet crewman by their side to help . They are released upon the ocean, rowing frantically over to where Sora's body entered the water. They look down into the murky depths below- they see nothing.

They row to the shore, sobbing quietly and clutching one another. They have never felt more scared. They need to find him. They cannot lose him- not like this.

**_VII._**

They hold on as long as they can, but eventually, the possessed Baymax leaps out of their grip and soars towards the heavens. "Now what?" Goofy mumbles glumly, and Donald whines under his breath, his tired arms falling to his sides limply.

"Oh no!" Sora cries.

Before he can bemoan the mobility of their target, however, Hiro instructs, "Sora, take Baymax!"

Without missing a beat, Sora nods. "Okay. Baymax!" With that, he runs ahead and summons his Keyblade.

"I am ready, Sora." When Baymax extends his wings and flies past Sora, the brunet jumps aboard the robot's back without hesitation. Together, the two of them shoot into the sky towards their target, as sure of their victory as ever.

"Wait, don't go alone-" Donald barely has time for the protest to leave his mouth before Sora is already gone, out of earshot. The boy whips across the sky until soon, all they can see of the Keyblade wielder is the glint and flash of Sora's magic battering his enemy.

Goofy walks up to the magician and rests a tense hand upon his shoulder. "We gotta wait, Donald," he states tiredly. "That's all we can do."

"But we can't follow him up there!" the magician cries, stomping his foot. "We can't help!"

"I know," the other sighs, squeezing Donald's shoulder. "I know."

"I don't want him to fight alone," Donald squeaks, grabbing Goofy's hand upon his shoulder whilst keeping his eyes locked onto the flurry of movement in the sky above. "I'm scared."

"…Me too," Goofy breathes. He can feel Donald shaking like a leaf beside him. "I just want him to be safe."

"I can't cure him if he's up there."

"An' I can't guard 'im from down here."

Donald groans brokenly. "Then why are we even here?"

Goofy shrugs. He wishes he knew. "To pray for him to be safe with all our hearts."

The words Sora had learned from Hercules resonate in their minds. "With all our hearts," Donald intones quietly.

Sora will win this fight and come back safely with Baymax. That's all they want, with all their hearts.

**_VIII._**

The key they have found is far too big for Sora's hands, despite all the growing-up the boy has done in the past few years. That does not seem to be an issue, however, as a beam of light extends near-immediately towards the cave hidden under the palm fronds, away from the sandy shore. A strange shape appears within the light, solidifying bit by bit until it hardens, becoming opaque. Suddenly it is a familiar door- one they have seen over and over again, and yet cannot place wherein their memories they've encountered it.

"A door!" Goofy exclaims.

"Let's go!" Donald cries, ready for battle.

Sora stares at this new portal warily, until at last he seems to come to a decision within himself. Nodding slightly, he announces, "Not you guys."

The two guardians jump back in shock. "Huh?" they can't help but cry. Is he hinting that he should leave them behind? They've never gone on an adventure without one another! Even when Sora had to take the Mark of Mastery, they were by his side, watching over him as he dreamt the entire time. Staying behind- how could Sora ask that of them?

The brunet takes a few steps forward, still facing the door resolutely. "The realm of darkness- it isn't safe for you."

"Forget it," Donald pouts, "I'm going."

"Yeah," Goofy huffs angrily. "You can't make a whole pint without us."

Sora finally turns around, and to their surprise, his expression is kind, understanding. "Come on, guys, think about it," he pleads lightly. "Even the King and Riku struggled in the realm of darkness. Someone needs to stay out here, just in case. If something happens to the rest of us, you two need to carry on."

And just like that, all of their anger and frustration dissipates, leaving them weary and broken. "Sora…" Donald murmurs, his energy leaving him in a heavy sigh.

_'If something happens to the rest of us…'_

If something happened to Sora…

Suddenly, Donald perks back up again, but it is anger which drives him. Furrowing his brow, the magician screams, "Stop it!"

"We understand, but we don't want you goin' someplace dangerous on your own," Goofy murmurs worriedly, clasping his hands together. It hides how much he is shaking at the thought of letting Sora go into the darkness alone.

The teenager doesn't acknowledge their fears. "Thanks, guys. But I'll be fine. I'll make sure Riku and the King are safe. Trust me." His voice oozes confidence and fortitude. He is ready.

They, on the other hand, are not. Donald and Goofy both sigh and groan, hunching over and trading looks, the fight leaving them. Their eyes meet, and they each find a little bit of solace in the fact that the other is just as close to tears as they are.

_He's leaving us behind. I don't want him to._

_We hafta say goodbye. I don't want to either._

_Goodbye for now. It can't be anything longer than that._

_Mhm. I won't let it be longer than that._

It is astounding, just how much they have grown to love this young man standing before them. The thought of harm coming to him hurts in a way they never knew possible. He is their closest friend, their family- they have raised him to be who he is today. In fact, they should have seen this situation coming from a mile away, knowing Sora as well as they do.

His mind is made up. They turn back to Sora in unison, concern filling their hearts with doubts. Weakly, Donald asks, "You promise to be good?" He ignores the fact that he sounds like an awkward, albeit loving father.

Goofy adds, voice quavering like a tearful mother, "And come home nice and safe?"

Sora grins brightly. "Right." And with that, he turns and walks towards the door. He disappears behind the gate just as their first tears fall, the taste of bile rising in their throats. They collapse upon each other, shuffling towards the beach as their bodies tremble, too hot and too cold at the same time.

The sun is too bright, the waters too beautiful. They can't enjoy the surroundings, not with Sora in harm's way and with nothing else to do but pray. They pray for him, huddled together on the white sands of Destiny Islands. They pray harder than they've ever prayed before for Sora's safe return, so that their boy will come back home to them after facing his demons once more.

**_IX._**

As everyone rambles on and on, bringing to light their connections to one another and the intricate relationships of their hearts' links, all Donald and Goofy can do is stand in the background, nervous and unsettled and feeling out of place. They do not belong here. They are no Keyblade wielders, no warriors of light.

They just want to protect their loved ones.

"Kairi's right. We're all in this together, Sora," King Mickey affirms, gesturing out towards the numerous comrades they have lost and found again and again, standing together now in Yen Sid's study.

Goofy scratches his cheek, considering how to phrase this. "And Donald and I are no Keyblade wielders, but we'll always be right there to help keep ya steady." He feels Sora's eyes turn to him. "We've got your back, not just now, but always."

And, just like that, the brunet cracks a relieved smile, the despondent expression slipping away.

Grinning evilly, Donald adds, "Three half-pints make a whole!"

Sora rolls his eyes. "That again?" He's not upset.

Everyone laughs, and the atmosphere is lighter than ever.

Yen Sid cuts through the air with his words. "It is a shame that all of our friends could not be here. But our seven guardians of light have united." He pauses, considering the group before him. "Perhaps you might say we have nine guardians, with Donald and Goofy."

Donald and Goofy share an excited glance before leaning forward in anticipation. If they are considered to be part of the guardians of light, then they will be able to follow Sora into the final battle. That is all they need- to be by his side until the end.

**_X._**

The Heartless hiss and claw and scream as they fight against Yen Sid's barrier, the golden-white light spilling from his fingertips cutting through the sea of darkness and lighting a path to forge onwards. And yet, they can see the path shrinking with every moment, with every new blow to the barrier. There is only so much a single wizard could do against an endless army of Heartless.

Everyone is panicked, torn between following Yen Sid's orders to keep going, and staying behind to help the elderly man. Down the path, they know they will encounter their fated enemies- the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. The darkness and light will clash in the fated place, as it was foretold long, long ago.

Donald and Goofy share a knowing smile, a resolute nod.

_It was only seven guardians who need to join the fight, not nine. _

With that single, united thought, the two of them jump in front of Sora, weapons at the ready. Turning back to face their comrades, Donald cries, "You guys go on!"

Firmly, Goofy continues, "Me and Donald will stay here. The two of us'll back up Master Yen Sid!"

Sora, utterly flabbergasted by the command, can only mumble their names weakly as his eyes dart back and forth between the two of them. "Donald… Goofy…" His eyes mist over, and in that moment, they both know.

Sora- their sweet, brave, fearless Sora- is scared for them.

Donald smiles, dropping his bravado to show his genuine affection towards the teenager. "You're a whole pint by yourself, Sora."

Sora's breath hitches.

Goofy nods happily. "Don't worry. We'll catch up with ya in just a bit!"

The brunet looks down, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. Finding his courage once more, he replies at last, "Okay!"

Mickey insists, "We'll regroup later."

The path has almost completely closed up. With another burst of energy, Yen Sid clears the way once more for the seven fated guardians. Sternly, he commands, "Make haste!"

The group nods, and Donald and Goofy hears their thundering footsteps as they all bolt past the wizard. The two remaining guardians can only watch as Sora leads the charge for a few moments, before the barrier is broken behind them and Heartless swarm in. They crouch low, ready to fight. It is time for them to prove their worth.

**_XI._**

The battle has been hard-fought, but finally, Yen Sid waves them off. "Go to Sora!" he belts, casting magical blankets to smother the darkness around him. "I'll take care of the rest!"

"Yes, Master!" they both cry, rushing through the labyrinth which has formed before them.

Navigating this maze is terrifying. They have no idea where they are going, but the walls all look the same, and they have no idea whether they are simply running around in circles. On the way, they see their friends. They are told that Sora went up ahead to save Kairi. She has been taken by Xehanort.

It is by pure chance that they stumble upon a staircase alongside a sheer wall, pure coincidence that they hear Sora's voice echo brokenly from the platform high above.

"Sora!" they immediately say, and his name is like a breath of fresh air in this stagnant land of despair. When they finally reach the top of the platform, however, their breath of fresh air is just as broken as the Keyblades strewn around this world. He sits upon his knees, slumped over. His own blade is clutched limply in his hand, but under the light of the grotesque Kingdom Hearts, he looks far too weak to wield it again. Purple flames rain from the sky from the center of the giant heart-shaped moon, each pellet formed of acidic darkness and burning the ground. He pays them no heed, not even moving away when one lands right before his hunched figure.

Something is wrong with Sora. Yes, it is clear he has failed- Xehanort has summoned Kingdom Hearts. They can see the old man's silhouette upon the rocky cliff face before them, an intricate, giant Keyblade shimmering in his hands. Sora failed to stop Xehanort. But something else is wrong with Sora.

Kairi is nowhere to be seen.

He's given up.

They walk up to the brunet, placing gentle hands upon the teenager's back. At their touch, Sora starts up. Donald wraps his hands around Sora's thin bicep. "Hey, don't give up," he chides softly.

Goofy wraps his arms around Sora's torso, and with a light grunt of exertion, he and Donald pull the boy to his feet. Sora moves limply in their arms, like a ragdoll that's lost its owner- a marionette that's been cut off its strings. They settle him on his feet, only letting go when the boy manages to maintain his balance.

The knight murmurs, "We thought ya might be able to use a couple a' more half-pints."

For the first time, Sora seems to take in the fact that they are by his side once more. "Donald… Goofy…"

They smile at him. He is safe. There's still hope.

Donald saunters in front of him. "Typical. You can't do anything without us, Sora," he scoffs teasingly.

The tears finally spill from Sora's eyes, and the sob lodged within his throat brings one up into Donald and Goofy's throats as well. Swallowing it down, Goofy coos, "Now wipe those tears, and let's go stop Master Xehanort!"

Before Sora can voice his doubts for long, though, familiar voices fill the platform. One by one, their allies all appear safe and sound, and soon, they are surrounded by their comrades, their friends.

Warm, thankful looks turn sour as each person looks up and realizes the truth of the situation. They talk about how to close Kingdom Hearts, how to cut Master Xehanort off from it, how to use him as a portal.

Donald and Goofy don't really understand. They simply wait to see what Sora's plan of action will be.

They do not wait long. After seeing everyone again, the brunet's spirits have lifted considerably. With a moment of deliberation, Sora says, "Let me handle Xehanort… while you guys keep it shut."

Everyone nods, agreeing to this plan. If anyone of them can do it, it's Sora.

"Okay, Sora," Mickey assents at last.

"I got this," Sora states confidently, walking towards the edge of the platform.

Donald and Goofy share a long, long look.

_This is it. The final battle. _

_Gee, this is what we've been working towards this whole time, huh? We stayed with the 'Key' all the way to the end._

_King Mickey was right from the start, though. Sora can't do it alone. He's going to need a pint-and-a-half for this._

_Well, what are we waiting for, then?_

And just like that, the two of them fall into step with Sora as he leaves the rest of the group behind.

"You can't forget about us," Donald explains matter-of-factly.

"Without Keyblades, it's not like we'll be much help here," Goofy adds with a jovial giggle. Donald huffs at this, pouting.

When they reach the edge of the platform, Donald and Goofy instinctively reach their hands into the center. This has been their cheer since they were young- although the third member of their trio was a little different back then, their bond is stronger than ever.

Without hesitation, Sora throws his hand on top of theirs. Sora is all smiles when he says, "Three half-pints together again."

They'll always be together.

For a moment, Donald and Goofy look at his hand, and they share the impossible sadness which settles upon them both. His hand is so small, so fragile, compared to theirs. He shouldn't be going through this.

_That's why we'll be here- to keep him safe. To bring him back with us._

**_XII._**

The light is incredibly powerful, and they can both feel the sheer intensity of the blast from where they stand at the sides of the arena. The brunt of the attack is landing upon Sora's Keyblade, the boy holding it up in defense. Despite his strong stance, however, the energy is enough to push him farther back to the edge of the platform, pain wracking his features. Sora cannot handle this- not alone.

Suddenly, they feel a familiar, nostalgic pull in their hearts. They cannot explain it, but in the moment, it feels _right. _Practiced. As if they have done this hundreds, thousands of times over.

Before Goofy knows it, he is standing on Sora's right side, a hand on his back and another on the hilt of the Keyblade. He pushes back against the light, feeling a heady satisfaction bloom in his chest as the pressure eases off of Sora. The brunet turns to look at him, surprised.

He smiles at the boy. Why would Sora be in this alone?

In a heartbeat, Donald is on the boy's left, doing the exact same thing. He smiles, reassuring, easing the pressure off of Sora. The boy is no longer being pushed backwards.

They are together, in trinity. Just as it should be.

With their combined strength, Sora pushes away the energy, breaking it apart and startling Xehanort. Holding his Keyblade before him, the brunet closes his eyes, feeling the energy swirl up through Donald and Goofy's fingertips, the sigil upon his necklace forming in golden light below his feet.

Underneath his breath, so faint that they can barely hear it, Donald and Goofy hear Sora whisper, "My friends are my power."

They are proud to be by his side in these final moments.

**_XIII._**

The sky is orange and yellow, dust clouds settling around them to light the world in a warm, earthy hue. There is no trace of a golden-violet heart glowing menacingly in the sky. There are no longer raised pillars of earth, scorched and scarred with the remains of their battles.

There is nothing but Keyblades left from the age of fairytales lining the crossroads, leaving them in silence.

"It's finally over," Mickey murmurs. Everyone nods their agreement. They did it together.

"No." His voice is quiet, hesitant. Donald and Goofy look up to see Sora staring at his shoes, shaking his head.

Riku understands. "We'll find Kairi. Let's head back to Master Yen Sid. We can figure it out." His voice is calm, reasonable- tinged with regret, but also aware of what has passed that day. Too many emotions hang in the air.

The two guardians are thankful that Sora has Riku to be this level-headed.

Surprisingly, Sora doesn't raise his voice when he protests. Once upon a time, he would fight back. Yell. Now, he is quiet and collected as he replies, "No. I know what to do."

Mickey calls his name. "Sora-"

The brunet spins around, facing them all at last. "My whole journey began the day I lost her. And every time I find her… she slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together. But she's out there, alone." He looks up, determination and resolve flashing in his eyes, the clearest they've ever been. "Not for one more second."

It's their cue. Stepping forward, Donald chirps, "We'll go too!"

"That's right!" Goofy insists.

Calmly, Sora says, "Thank you, Donald, Goofy. But this time, I have to go it alone."

The two of them freeze, deathly cold.

"Sora, listen," Mickey pleads, cutting in. "The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do locate Kairi, you might never come home to us again!"

"I will," Sora repeats, flashing a confident grin. "And we'll both be back before you know it."

"Please," Mickey begs with open arms.

The two of them can't feel a thing. Their bodies are stiff, no signals passing through to let them slap some sense into their charge.

It is Riku who finally speaks to fill the silence this assertion has left. He kneels down beside Mickey, placing a kind hand upon his shoulder. "Let him go, Mickey."

"Riku…" Mickey's voice trails off quietly.

It takes a moment for Donald and Goofy to pinpoint what the tone of Riku's voice really is. The sentiment he shares… it is faith. "His heart and his mind are made up. Now, believe in him."

The two of them don't know how to feel the same way. They understand why Riku feels as such- the silver-haired boy has chased Sora around for the last two years to hell and back. Even if Sora does not return, they know that Riku will just start up his chase again. That doesn't mean they agree.

"Yeah…" Mickey lets out a shuddering breath. "Safe journey, Sora."

"Thank you."

They can't say anything in time.

With that, Sora summons his Keyblade, turns away, and unlocks the door in the sky that will bring him to wherever Kairi's lost soul has gone off to. Light surrounds his body, and soon, no one can see anything other than his silhouette imprinted upon the horizon in pure, blinding white light. Before anyone can blink, the light disappears, the door closes, and Sora is gone.

Donald blinks his eyes slowly, as if trying to maintain the after-image of Sora's glowing form upon his retinas. It does not last. Soon, a piercing, warbling wail escapes his throat, the magician sliding to his knees, his heart crumbling to pieces. Goofy is right beside him, tears free-flowing and the most mournful howls of agony escaping his lips. Everyone around them is shocked, fussing about, trying to get them to calm down, it'll be okay, he'll come back, _you'll see-_

But they know. They grab each other's hands and sob, desperately clinging onto one another as the sole people who know the truth of the tragedy which has just occurred, the broken truth which they have no choice but to face. It hurts. Every single part of them hurts.

All they had wanted was to keep Sora safe until the end. That was all they had ever prayed for- that he would be back with people who love him, after the final battle. And that was exactly what they had gotten- he had returned from Scala ad Caelum to speak with all of them for one last time.

That didn't mean that he was supposed to disappear right after he saw them all again.

Everything is wrong. Everything hurts, and they don't know what to do. Even as Riku and Mickey gently pry them off the ground, even as Aqua opens a corridor in-between and Lea volunteers to grab the gummi ship, they know that nothing is alright, and that nothing will be alright. Not for a long, long time. Not until Sora ends up back in their arms.

They squeeze each other's hands, the truth echoing in their bloodshot, horrified expressions.

_We never told him to be safe._

_We never told him to come home after. _

_We never told him we love him. _

_We never told him he's family. _

_We never told him we'll be waiting for him. _

_We'll be waiting as long as it takes._

_We never told him. _

There are so many things they haven't told him, and every single truth stabs them through the heart like a thousand knives gutting them over and over again. Their bodies wrack with pain, their souls crying out for Sora- _their _Sora- their little half-whole-pint, their third Musketeer, their friend and teammate and walking ball of idiotic sunshine.

The little boy they have watched turn into a young man. One who, at the end of the day, they both know they love like a son.

Sora is their surrogate child, isn't he? He had fallen into that role with them from the moment they met- on the surface, it always looked like they would joke all day, have adventures, protect one another and pick each other up when they fell. But there has always been so much more to their relationship than that.

Tucking him into the gummi ship at night when he had nightmares about losing his island.

Staying up with him when he couldn't sleep, too broken as he mourned the loss of his friends, his fear of never finding Riku and Kairi again threatening to swallow him whole.

Bringing a smile to his face or holding him close when he felt Roxas' or Xion's or Ventus' pain echoing within his own heart.

_Sora's gone. _

Riku pulls them both into a hug before they depart the Keyblade Graveyard. "If he doesn't come home soon, I'll go look for him," he promises in a whisper, his husky voice the only indication that he is also hurting and betrayed.

They are silent the entire journey to the Mysterious Tower, holding each other's hand tight. Their resolve strengthens through that trip, their next course of action becoming clear, engraining itself into their hearts just as clearly as Sora's smile from before he left was still visible every time they closed their eyes.

They will wait for Sora to come home forever. And when he does, they'll welcome him home with open arms, and he'll be safe again. They'll make sure of it.


End file.
